


Fases lunares

by ParadiseNowhere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseNowhere/pseuds/ParadiseNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black está enamorado de su mejor amigo, Remus Lupin.<br/>De pronto, Remus entra en una fase en la que su lobo interior se rebela y le hace perder el control. ¿Por qué pasa esto? ¿Qué ocurrirá entre ellos dos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Pero…

-No.

-Pero Moony…

-He dicho que no las primeras cien veces, ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a decir que sí en algún momento?- Cortó de nuevo el licántropo.

-Escúchame al menos, joder. Déjame hablar y luego niega otra vez si quieres, pero al menos déjame terminar- suplicó Sirius.

Suspirando, Remus bajó el libro con fastidio y lo dejó a su lado, abierto sobre su cama.

-A ver, adelante. Sé que me voy a arrepentir, pero en el fondo siento curiosidad por tu razonamiento.

-Bien. Tú solo usas la casa de los gritos una vez al mes, y durante el resto del tiempo esa casa está desocupada. Es un espacio perfectamente apartado de la escuela para realizar… bueno, actividades extraescolares con chicas, tú ya me entiendes- por desgracia sí entendía, por lo que bufó exasperado-. Entonces, ¿qué te cuesta dejarme la casa mientras tú no estás en ella?

El animago se quedó mirando a su amigo, confiado. Estaba muy seguro de haber dado en el clavo con su discurso.

-Vaya, eso tiene sentido.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, claro. Contémosle a todo el colegio mi secreto. Gritémoslo a los cuatro vientos. ¡Enteraos todos! Remus Lupin es un licántropo que se pasa las noches de luna llena en la casa de los gritos, a la cual se accede por un pasadizo bajo el sauce boxeador.

-Eso no se lo diríamos a nadie.

-Sirius, si le cuentas a alguien cómo acceder a la casa de los gritos, ¿Qué te garantiza que no vayan allí cuando les plazca? Podría aparecer alguien cuando estoy transformado.

-No lo harán si les hago darme su palabra de que no lo harán.

-Eso es muy lógico, Canuto. Nada puede compararse a la palabra de una chica facilona de dieciséis años.

-Susan Hornwood no es facilona. Al menos no tanto. Lo mío me ha costado convencerla, y ahora que la tengo a punto de caramelo tú me niegas…

-Has tardado DOS días en camelártela.

-Eso demuestra que es difícil. Normalmente suelen caer al primer intento.

-Ni siquiera puedo creerme que me pidas algo así, Canuto.

-Y yo no me puedo creer que estés así de insoportable. Se nota que estás en esos días del mes…- se apartó con agilidad para esquivar el libro que pasó volando muy cerca de su cabeza.

-¡Piérdete idiota!

En ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta y entraron Peter y James.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Pelea doméstica?- inquirió James levantando una ceja.

-Por favor, ayudadme a convencer a Remus.

-¿Con qué?- preguntó Peter.

-Aquí el genio quiere convertir la casa de los gritos en su picadero particular- refunfuñó Remus mientras se levantaba a recuperar su libro.

-¡Maldito loco! ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?- exclamó James.

-Gracias, alguien con un poco de sentido com…

-¡Es una genialidad! ¡¿Cómo no se me habrá ocurrido antes?! Podría llevar a Lily allí, poner unas velitas, unos pétalos de rosa…

-¡Sois todos unos imbéciles!- estalló Remus al fin. Y sin darles más tiempo, se fue.

No volvieron a verlo en todo el día.

***

A la noche, preocupados, decidieron ir a buscar a su amigo. Estaban bastante seguros de que estaría en la casa de los gritos, pero cuando se encaminaron hacia allá los tres, Sirius detuvo a los otros dos.

-Creo que debería ir yo solo.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo inicié la broma, y yo la cagué. Debo ser yo quien se disculpe.

-Yo soy tan culpable como tú. Te seguí el juego. Y la verdad es que nos pasamos bastante. Porque tú también lo decías de broma, ¿no Canuto?

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo indignado-. Por eso quiero arreglarlo yo. ¿Vale?

-Vale, ve. Y no la cagues más.

***

Efectivamente, Remus se hallaba en la casa de Hogsmeade. Hecho un ovillo sobre la cama parcialmente destrozada, contemplaba la luna creciente a través de la ventana. En un par de días sería luna llena y estaría allí de nuevo, sufriendo aquella horrible y dolorosa transformación…

Se hallaba pensando en eso cuando lo escuchó entrar. Se aovilló aún más y le dio la espalda a la puerta. No estaba con ganas de ver a nadie.

Escuchó como su amigo entraba en la habitación. Sabía de sobra que se trataba de Sirius. Entonces, sintió su peso sobre la cama cuando se sentó, y de pronto un delicioso olor a chocolate lo asaltó. Su estómago rugió ante tal aroma. Había pasado todo el día sin comer. Curioso, aunque a regañadientes, se giró un poco, lo suficiente para ver a su amigo con varias barras de chocolate en la mano.

-Toma, son para ti.

Indignado, se giró de nuevo.

-No quiero nada, gracias.

Pero su estómago gruñó de nuevo, esta vez de forma perfectamente audible.

-Ya, ya se nota. Llevas todo el día aquí. Deja de comportarte como un crío y vuelve al castillo. Aún estás a tiempo de ir a cenar.

-No me apetece ir a ningún lado. Déjame tranquilo.

-Remus, estás sacando las cosas de quicio. Entiendo que estés sensible por la luna, pero deberías haberte dado cuenta ya de que lo decía todo en broma. Nunca haría algo así. Nunca haría una estupidez tal que pudiera ponerte en peligro, a ti o a tu secreto. Y, sinceramente, sé que no tengo derecho a estar enfadado, pero en el fondo me duele que te lo tomaras en serio, que de verdad pudieses pensar que podría traicionarte de ese modo.

Remus se incorporó, sentándose en la cama y mirando directamente a su amigo por fin.

-Y yo no puedo creer que bromearas con algo así. Sabes lo doloroso que es esto para mí.

-Lo sé. Y lo siento muchísimo. Toma, en señal de paz. ¿Me perdonas?- dijo tendiéndole de nuevo el chocolate.

-Como vuelvas a hacer una broma así, te patearé el trasero.

-Lo sé.

-Eres un idiota y un imbécil-.

-Lo sé también. Pero en el fondo sé que todos me adoráis.

-Entonces… ¿De verdad era una broma?

-Sí, lo siento. Aunque si hubiera colado, no te hubiera negado que… vale, vale, ya se acabó. No volveré a bromear con el tema- se apresuró a añadir al ver la mirada que le echaba el licántropo.

Entonces, Remus no pudo contener una risilla.

-Supongo que yo también te debo una disculpa. Siento haberme portado así, es que… la fase lunar no es la más adecuada- dijo aceptando el chocolate.

-Me hago cargo. Por mi parte no ha pasado nada. ¿Qué me dices?

-Que por mi parte, tampoco ha pasado nada.


	2. Chapter 2

No podía evitar patearse mentalmente. El día anterior la broma que le había gastado a Remus se le había ido de las manos y lo había hecho sentir realmente mal.

En realidad, no había llegado a nada con Susan Hornwood, y nunca llegaría a ello. Ni con ella ni con nadie, al menos de momento. Seguía tonteando con chicas por mantener las apariencias, porque era lo que Sirius Black supuestamente hacía. Pero su interés hacía tiempo que se había alejado de las faldas y se había centrado en otro lugar.

Ni siquiera sabía cuándo había empezado. Simplemente, ese sentimiento nació ahí en algún momento, y había germinado en su interior hasta convertirse en lo que hoy era, enraizándose en su corazón.

Y es que no podía imaginarse su vida sin él. Cuando se conocieron, no podía imaginar lo importante que Remus se iba a volver para él. Al principio pensó que se trataba de lealtad, una pura lealtad y preocupación por su buen amigo. Pero, con el tiempo se percató de que aquello iba más allá.

Él, junto a Peter y James, habían descubierto el secreto de Remus ya en primer una de las noches que él desaparecía misteriosamente. Lo habían seguido hasta la casa de los gritos y allí habían contemplado, horrorizados, qué era lo que pasaba con su amigo las noches de luna llena.

Ni que decir tiene que Lupin se desmoronó cuando sus amigos se enteraron. Temía el rechazo de aquellos que se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos en tan corto periodo de tiempo. Pero, totalmente al contrario, aquello los unió aún más.

Fue idea de Sirius, de hecho, el convertirse en animagos para hacerle compañía en las noches de luna llena. Aún recordaba la cara que el lobo había puesto la primera vez que los tres se transformaron ante él.

-¡Estáis todos locos!- les gritó tan pronto sus amigos se convirtieron ante sus ojos en una rata, un ciervo y un perro- ¡La animagia sin control es ilegal! ¡Podéis acabar expulsados, en Azkabán, o… o cualquier cosa… peor…

Y no había podido contener más las lágrimas. Estaba preocupado por lo que habían hecho, sí, pero no dejaba de ser el gesto más hermoso que había hecho nadie por él en su vida.

-Sois unos malditos lunáticos…- sollozó a la par que abrazaba a sus amigos, de nuevo convertidos en personas.

-No, el lunático eres tú- contestó James.

Y de forma tan tonta, nació su sobrenombre.

Sí, la idea de todo aquello había sido de Sirius. No podía soportar que su amigo sufriese solo. Quería apoyarlo, estar con él en sus peores momentos y no solo en los buenos.

Quizá ya nació en ese momento. Tal vez ese sentimiento de protección hacia el que consideraba su amigo fue el inicio de todo.

El caso, es que en algún momento, su amor hacia Lupin nació, y ya no se lo pudo quitar de encima.

Se dio cuenta de forma paulatina. Poco a poco le interesaban menos y menos las mujeres. Y poco a poco se iba fijando cada vez más en Remus. En su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en su cuerpo delgado y fibroso, en el gracioso mohín que hacía cuando los regañaba, o en su pícara expresión cuando compartía sus fechorías.

Le gustaba todo de él. Ahora, en su sexto y penúltimo curso en Hogwarts era plenamente consciente de ello. Y no podía soportar la idea del futuro. En el año siguiente, su vida juntos terminaría. Y no podía soportar la idea de que, poco a poco, podría desaparecer de la vida del licántropo.

Pero no podía declararse. Si lo hacía, tal vez lo perdiera de verdad. Por eso seguía representando su pantomima, por eso seguía persiguiendo faldas, aun cuando ya habían perdido todo el interés para él. Porque su amigo, nunca debía enterarse de lo que pasaba dentro de su corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

Llegó la noche previa a la luna llena, y Remus no se encontraba muy bien. Vale que nunca se encontraba al cien por cien la noche previa a su transformación, pero esa noche un sentimiento raro lo invadía. Era como una llamada, una urgencia, un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, y no precisamente bueno.

Caminaba por el castillo, siguiendo a sus amigos hacia su siguiente clase, cuando notó que le costaba respirar, jadeando, se apoyó en una pared, tratando de recobrar el aliento y de normalizar los latidos de su corazón.

-Lunático, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó James preocupado, al ver que su amigo se quedaba rezagado.

-No… no sé qué me pasa… no me encuentro bien- dijo entre jadeos.

Sirius se acercó apresurado a ver qué le pasaba, pero su pervertida mente enseguida empezó a trabajar. Y es que Remus, el maldito Remus, estaba colorado como un tomate. Y sudaba. Y jadeaba, por Merlín, ¡Estaba jadeando!

Sin darse cuenta Sirius empezó a ponerse algo rojo también. Pero es que… no podía evitar pensar en ciertas cosas. Pero cuando Remus lanzó un gemido (por Merlín, ¡Un gemido!) y se encogió sobre sí mismo, temblando, la preocupación le ganó la mano a la libido y se agachó para coger a su amigo.

-Venga, nos vamos a la enfermería.

-No, la enfermería no… al director… a Dumbledore…

-Moony, ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó James.

-No lo sé… necesito ver a Dumbledore.

***

Los cuatro merodeadores se encontraban ya en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Obviamente, el director conocía la condición de Lupin. Remus estaba en deuda con aquel hombre, ya que no solo lo había admitido en la escuela a pesar de su maldición, aún por encima le había proporcionado un lugar donde pasar las noches de luna llena y le hacía llegar puntualmente cada mes la poción matalobos, para que pudiera controlarse en sus transformaciones.

Remus estaba por jurar que incluso conocía el hecho de que sus amigos se habían convertido en animagos para estar con él, pero había guardado el secreto.

Tras examinarlo, le hizo beber una poción que era bien conocida por el joven licántropo. Era poción Matalobos.

Tan pronto se la tomó empezó a encontrase mejor, hasta que por fin su pulso y su respiración se normalizaron.

-Director, no debería haber tomado esto hoy. Se supone que la luna llena es mañana, ¿Qué voy a hacer entonces?

-Mañana deberás tomar la poción de nuevo. Lupin, me temo que te encuentras en una etapa muy delicada.

-¿A qué se refiere con etapa delicada, director Dumbledore?- preguntó Sirius.

-Los hombres lobo, a pesar de adquirir su condición en lugar de nacer con ella, también pasan por etapas de crecimiento y desarrollo. Dichas etapas son diferentes a las que experimenta el humano, por lo que a veces se producen desajustes entre el humano y el lobo.

-Y eso, explicado en idioma para el pueblo llano, ¿Qué significa?

-Significa que el lobo está creciendo. Está pasando de cachorro a lobo adulto. Sería, para que nos entendamos, que la parte de licántropo del señor Lupin se encuentra en la pubertad.

-O sea, ¿Qué le van a salir granos, más pelo y va a entrar en celo?- preguntó Sirius.

-¡No seas idiota, tómatelo en serio!- recriminó Remus.

-Pues… no, no y tal vez sí- contestó Dumbledore.

-¿En serio, director?- preguntó Remus perplejo.

-Mucho me temo que es una posibilidad. Por lo pronto, habrá que doblar las dosis de poción Matalobos. Y, dependiendo de cómo evoluciones, podría ser incluso peor. Dependiendo de las fases de la luna y de cómo se vaya desarrollando el cambio, puedes experimentar cambios de humor, descontrol emocional, y muchos otros síntomas. Si siente algo raro, señor Lupin, venga a verme de inmediato.

-Lo haré, director. Pero, ¿por qué nunca me había dicho que esto podía pasar? Es decir, usted siempre supo de mi condición, ¿por qué nunca me habló de esto?

-Podía ocurrir o podía no llegar a darse nunca. Estos descontroles púberes parecidos a los que experimenta el ser humano. Pueden darse con fuerza o pueden pasar sin pena ni gloria, tal vez nunca llegar a darse. Pensé que sería lo correcto hablar de ello si llegaba el momento.

-¿Y no irá a peor? ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue la luna llena? ¿Perderé el control aún con la poción?

-Puede ser. Es necesario que extreme las precauciones en la luna llena, señor Lupin- dijo, dedicando también una mirada esclarecedora a sus amigos.

-Entiendo. Chicos, ¿podríais dejarme un momento a solas con el director?- pidió a sus amigos.

-Claro, te estaremos esperando fuera- contestó James mientras se iban.

Cuando se hubieron quedado solos, Remus hundió el rostro en las manos un instante y luego se dirigió a Dumbledore.

-Director, no sabría cómo agradecerle todo lo que está haciendo por mí. De hecho, nunca podré agradecérselo lo suficiente.

-No tiene que hacerlo, señor Lupin. Es usted un mago con un gran talento, además de una persona responsable, íntegra y bondadosa. Sería una crueldad desperdiciar tanto talento negándole sus estudios por algo que no es su culpa. Pero supongo que no es esto de lo que quiere hablarme ahora mismo, ¿me equivoco?

-No. Hay algo más que me preocupa, señor.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es por lo de mi descontrol. Tengo algo de miedo, si he de ser sincero.

-No debe tenerlo, Lupin. Con cuidado y responsabilidad, esta etapa habrá pasado antes de que se dé cuenta.

-Ya… el caso es que…

Remus calló. Le costaba sobremanera decir aquello, sobre todo delante de su director.

-Adelante, señor Lupin. No debe tener miedo de contarme nada. Ni vergüenza tampoco. ¿Qué le preocupa?

-Verá, director…

***

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer con Remus?- preguntó James.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Peter.

-No lo sé. Quiero decir, me gustaría saber cómo podríamos ayudarlo con todo esto. No sé, seguro que podemos hacer algo por él, ¿no? Aunque no se me ocurre cómo.

Sirius permanecía callado, pensando.

Así que al lobo le había llegado la pubertad… y podría andar en celo. Se sonrojó al pensar en ciertas cosas en las que no debería andar pensando sobre su amigo, pero se le pasó de pronto al pensar en una cosa.

¿Y si su amigo se enamoraba de alguien? ¿Y si encontraba una pareja? De pronto, sintió celos. Unos celos mal encauzados de los que no se libraba absolutamente nadie en aquel colegio…

-…Sirius… ¡Sirius!

-¿Eh, que?

-Estabas en babia, colega. ¿Qué opinas tú de todo esto?

-No sé qué opinar, James. No tengo ni idea.


	4. Chapter 4

-Creo que sería una buena idea que mañana no salierais conmigo de noche- dijo Remus.

Los otros tres merodeadores se lo quedaron mirando.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡No vamos a dejarte solo ahora que nos necesitas más!- exclamó Sirius.

-No, no lo creo. Aún con la poción, Dumbledore dice que es probable que me cueste mantener el control. Podría haceros daño sin quererlo, chicos.

-Eso es una tontería. Nunca nos has hecho daño- dijo James.

-Ya, pero eso era antes. Es mejor que durante una temporada me dejéis solo las noches de luna.

-No. No hay más que hablar, yo no te dejaré solo- dijo Sirius, decidido-. James y Peter lo entiendo, que son animales comestibles. Pero yo soy un perro, los perros y los lobos se llevan bien. No creo que haya peligro.

-Guau, me gusta la ligereza con la que dices que sería capaz de comerme a mis mejores amigos.

-A tus mejores amigos, que fueron tan listos de escoger animales que podrían convertirse fácilmente en presas para un hombre lobo. En serio, chicos, ¿En qué estabais pensando?

-A mi me gustan los ciervos…

-A mí las ratas me parecen monas…

-Pues vaya criterio de selección el vuestro.

-No divaguéis más- cortó Remus-. Me da igual el animal que seáis. Mañana ninguno vendrá conmigo, y fin de la discusión.

-Pero Remus…

-Sirius, por favor. Prométeme que no vendrás.

-Pero yo…

-Por favor, Sirius- dijo mirándolo con aquellos adorables ojillos. Mierda, no podía resistirse.

-… Está bien. Te lo prometo. Pero ¿por qué solo me haces prometerlo a mí?

-Porque sé que James y Peter no irán si se lo pido por las buenas. Tú ya eres otro cantar.

-Qué poca confianza, por favor…

***

La noche de luna llena llegó, y los merodeadores cumplieron su promesa. Remus se escabulló él solo hacia la casa de los gritos tras beberse su poción y sus amigos se quedaron en su cuarto, preocupados, pero manteniendo su palabra de no salir aquella noche.

Lo peor, fue cuando Remus no apareció al día siguiente. Decidieron darle tiempo, al fin y al cabo, a veces las transformaciones lo dejaban agotado y tenía que tomarse el día libre para recuperarse.

Pero la preocupación fue a más cuando llegó la noche y el cuarto Merodeador seguía sin aparecer.

-No aguanto más esta espera, voy a buscarlo- estalló Sirius.

-No irás. Remus nos pidió que lo dejásemos solo. Lo prometiste.

-Pero está tardando mucho en volver. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?

-Estará bien. Tal vez la transformación lo deje más cansado que de costumbre. A ver, coge el mapa, si así te quedas más tranquilo.

Sirius sacó el mapa del merodeador y formuló el encantamiento que le permitía ver su contenido. Buscó en la sección que mostraba la casa de los gritos y se tranquilizó al ver que su amigo se encontraba allí, moviéndose ligeramente.

-¿Ves? Estará bien. Debe de haberse quedado agotado. Ya vendrá mañana, cuando haya descansado. Total, mañana no hay clases, así que puede tomárselo con calma.

***

Esa noche, Sirius no podía dormir. No podía creerse cómo sus dos amigos podían dormir a pierna suelta cuando Remus aún estaba desaparecido.

Con sumo sigilo, se levantó y cogió de nuevo el mapa. Su preocupación no hizo más que aumentar cuando comprobó que su amigo no se encontraba en la casa de los gritos. Lo buscó desesperado por todo el castillo, pero no aparecía en el mapa. Al fin, de pura casualidad, se le dio por mirar en el bosque prohibido.

Entonces sí que dejó el mapa y salió corriendo de la sala común. Se escabulló a toda velocidad del castillo y se transformó en perro. Desesperado, buscó el rastro de su amigo y lo siguió a través del bosque prohibido.

Muy cerca, escuchó un leve trote y unas voces que se acercaban. Se escondió en el tocón de un árbol y vio pasar a un grupo de centauros, que trotaban tranquilos de regreso a lo más profundo del bosque.

¿Qué hacían los centauros tan cerca del linde? Y peor todavía, ¿Por qué venían de la misma dirección a la que llevaba el rastro de Remus?

Cada vez más preocupado, continuó con su búsqueda. Cuando llegó al lago, el rastro de su amigo se perdió. Nervioso, volvió a su forma humana y comenzó a llamarlo a voces.

-¡Remus! ¡Remus! ¡Maldita sea, Remus, ¿dónde estás?!

-Sirius… Sirius, estoy aquí- respondió una débil voz en la otra orilla del lago.

Corriendo, bordeó el agua y buscó como loco a su amigo.

-¡Remus! ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí…

Lo encontró hecho un ovillo en un amplio hueco entre las raíces de un árbol. Empapado, desnudo y herido. Sirius se acercó corriendo a él. Tenía varios arañazos, pero lo que era verdaderamente serio era la saeta que sobresalía de su hombro derecho.

-Remus, ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó realmente preocupado.

-No lo sé. Todo está borroso, Sirius. Me duele todo.

-Ven aquí. Déjame ver eso.

Antes de nada, se quitó la túnica y la puso sobre su amigo para que entrara en calor. Ya analizaría en otro momento el calor que le recorría el cuerpo al ver a su amigo completamente desnudo. Había cosas más urgentes.

Entonces, examinó la flecha hundida en la carne de su amigo. La punta había atravesado limpiamente el hombro por la parte de atrás. No parecía haber dañado nada importante ni atravesado ningún hueso.

-Esto te va a doler.

-No mucho más de lo que ya me duele, supongo.

Con todo el cuidado que pudo, Sirius partió el mástil de la saeta y la extrajo. Remus se aferró a su hombro, a la vez que enterraba el rostro en su cuello y dejaba ir un alarido dolorido.

-Vale, no sangra mucho, pero aun así es una herida muy fea.

-No puedes llevarme a la enfermería, nos harían muchas preguntas.

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Qué quieres que haga, Remus?

-Ayúdame a llegar a la casa de los gritos. Allí hay pociones y vendas.

-Pero esto es muy profundo, Remus. Podría no ser suficiente.

-No hay más opciones. Por favor Sirius…

-Está bien. Ven aquí.

Lo ayudó a ponerse de pié. Recibió varias protestas cuando se cargó a Remus a la espalda.

-Bájame, puedo caminar si me ayudas.

-De eso nada, estás hecho polvo. O te dejas llevar te llevo en brazos como si fueses una damisela en apuros.

-No te atreverías.

-Ponme a prueba.

Y ahí se acabó la discusión.

-Debes tener cuidado, recuerdo que los centauros me persiguieron. Tal vez sigan buscándome.

-Me crucé con ellos al venir. Han vuelto a las profundidades del bosque, no hay peligro. ¿Por qué te persiguieron? ¿Por qué te hicieron esto?

-Me interné en su territorio, y creo que los ataqué. Todo está muy confuso, Sirius.

-¿Qué los atacaste? ¿Me estás diciendo que seguías transformado hoy, a pesar de no haber luna?

-No, no estaba transformado. Mientras lo estuve me quedé en la casa de los gritos, pero cuando volvía ser yo perdí el control. Era… era como si el animal tomase el control de mi cuerpo humano, Sirius. Me fue muy difícil mantener mi mente cuando estaba transformado, pero cuando se acabó, por alguna razón sí que perdí el control totalmente.

-Vale, no pienses en eso ahora. Te curaré, descansarás, y cuando estés bien hablaremos de ello.

-Tengo miedo, Sirius.

-Todo se arreglará. No te preocupes.

-Sirius…

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por romper tu promesa y venir a buscarme.

-Técnicamente no he roto mi promesa. Prometí no salir contigo en luna llena, no dijiste nada de venir a buscarte el día siguiente.

-Gracias, Sirius… Sirius… estaba tan asustado, Sirius…- y se quedó dormido.

Canuto continuó caminando hacia el sauce boxeador, cargando con su amigo como si no pesara nada. Ahora que se encontraba a salvo y descansando, Sirius se permitió turbarse ante la idea de que llevaba a Remus completamente desnudo pegado a su espalda, cubierto solo por su túnica.


	5. Chapter 5

Ya en la casa de los gritos, Sirius dejó que Remus se pusiera los pantalones y luego se dedicó a curar la herida de su hombro.

A pesar de que conocía de sobra aquel pecho pálido surcado de cicatrices, no podía evitar sentirse excitado. No era la primera vez que curaba las heridas del licántropo, así como no era la primera vez que fantaseaba con aquel torso suave y fibroso.

Trató de apartar ciertos pensamientos que no deberían rondar por su mente mientras realizaba una tarea tan delicada, pero no era capaz de sacudírselos del todo de encima.

-¿Sirius?

-Eh, ¿Qué?

-Ya está, creo que ya llega de ungüento. Véndalo y ya está, ya podrás irte.

-Ah, vale, lo siento.

Terminó con lo que estaba haciendo y vio con ojos golosos cómo su amigo se ponía la camisa.

-Bueno, Sirius, te debo la vida, otra vez.

-Hombre, la vida no, pero una cerveza de mantequilla podrías pagármela algún día.

Lunático sonrió, divertido, pero la mueca se transformó en su rostro, deformándose hasta adquirir un matiz de dolor. Se dobló sobre sí mismo y se sujetó el pecho agarrando firmemente la camisa. Sobresaltado, Sirius se apresuró junto a su amigo.

-Remus, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te duele?

-Sirius… vete… por favor…

-No. No sé qué te pasa, pero nos vamos ahora mismo junto a Dumbledore.

-No… Estoy bien… pero tienes que irte.

-No te voy a dejar aquí así.

-Por favor. Estoy a punto de perder el control.

-Te ayudaré a recuperarlo. No te transformarás, no me harás daño, no te preocupes. Estoy contigo.

-No es eso, Sirius. ¡Vete!

Cuando Remus levantó la vista, Sirius se quedó prendado de sus ojos. Tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas que el dorado de sus iris era apenas visible. Su rostro estaba terriblemente sonrojado y jadeaba bajito.

-Sirius… Sirius… por favor…

-Remus, no…

No pudo continuar. Remus saltó sobre él, derribándolo en el suelo. El golpe contra la polvorienta madera lo dejó aturdido y sin respiración durante un instante. Pero lo que de verdad le quitó el aliento fue lo que vino después.

El rostro de Remus estaba apenas a unos centímetros del suyo, rozando nariz con nariz. Aquellos ojos de pupilas dilatadas estaban imposiblemente cerca… y de pronto, el lobo unió sus labios con los de él.

El beso era frenético, demandante, todo saliva y dientes, y mordiscos y ohdiossemoría…

No tardó un segundo apenas en corresponder el beso, de forma igual de demandante. Dios, había fantaseado tanto con algo así en los últimos años… entonces, Remus se separó de él y susurrando su nombre una y otra vez comenzó a morderle el cuello.

-Oh, dios, Moony, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó en un jadeo.

No obtuvo respuesta. Solo más mordiscos y lamidas en su cuello, y unas manos ávidas que empezaron a desabotonarle la camisa.

-¿Moony? ¿Remus? ¿Qué te ocurre, qué haces?

Entonces lo comprendió. No era Remus. Era el lobo. El lobo en plena adolescencia, que necesitaba… bueno, todos sabemos qué andaba buscando.

Entonces, la excitación de Sirius se vino abajo. No era su Remus quien lo besaba, sino el licántropo. No hacía aquello porque lo quisiera, lo hacía por puro instinto.

Apesadumbrado, retuvo las manos de su amigo, y como pudo los hizo rodar hasta quedar él encima. Le cogió las muñecas y las sostuvo por encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo. Al fin y al cabo, no se había transformado, por lo que Sirius era más fuerte que él.

El licántropo se removió inquieto bajo él, y entonces Sirius fue consciente de lo excitado que estaba su amigo.

Estuvo a punto, solo a punto de mandarlo todo al diablo y dejarse llevar. Pero no lo hizo. Supo que si le hacía aquello a Remus, no sería capaz de volver a mirarlo a la cara. Deseaba a su amigo, vaya si lo deseaba. Pero quería que hiciera aquellas cosas con él por elección propia, no porque su lobo interior anduviese caliente.

-Remus, tienes que volver en ti. Por favor, Remus, detente.

El licántropo le lanzó una dentellada, que no supo si interpretar como tal o como un intento de llegar de nuevo a sus labios. Lupin se revolvía y debatía bajo él, se arqueaba, rozando su excitación contra él, lo estaba volviendo loco y lo excitaba con cada roce, con cada movimiento y cada gemido, pero no podía. Nunca le haría algo a Remus que pudiera dañarlo.

Le soltó las manos y lo abrazó fuerte contra sí, impidiendo que volviera a unir sus labios.

-Por favor Remus, vuelve a ser tú. Por favor, para. Por favor- repetía una y otra vez.

-Sirius… ¿Sirius? ¿Qué?... ¡Oh, Dios, Sirius, suéltame, por favor!- No podía creérselo. Había sido como accionar un interruptor y el lobo caliente y cachondo se había evaporado. Ahora Sirius no sabía cómo sentirse, si aliviado o decepcionado- ¡Por favor quítate de encima, por favor!

Se apartó como si su amigo estuviese quemándolo y este se apresuró a levantarse. Sonrojado como nunca en la vida, el licántropo fue lo más lejos que pudo de su amigo, avergonzado.

-Por dios, Sirius, vete antes de que vuelva a pasar, por favor.

-Remus, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué ha sido…

-¡Que te vayas! ¿No entiendes que no puedo controlarme si tú estás cerca?

-Pero… oye, ¿acabas de decir que… cuando YO estoy cerca?

Lupin quedó petrificado, como si acabara de decir algo indebido.

-Vete… por favor…- Sollozó-… lo siento, sabía que esto podía pasar. Dumbledore me lo advirtió, tenía razón. No puedo seguir cerca de ti, Sirius. No así, no ahora. No quiero que nuestra amistad se rompa, por favor, vete.

-¿Qué te advirtió Dumbledore? ¿De qué hablas?

El corazón de Sirius latía más fuerte que en toda su joven vida. Tanto que notaba que podría escapársele del pecho.

-No puedo contártelo, Sirius. Me odiarías, no puedo soportar la idea de que me odies.

-No te odiaré, Remus. Por favor, te juro que no hay nada en esta vida que puedas hacer para que te odie. Por favor, cuéntamelo- dijo acercándose y tomándolo del hombro suavemente.

-No puedo resistir, Sirius. El lobo dentro de mí… lo que siento, yo… no sé cómo explicártelo. No puedo explicártelo.

Sirius Black no era tonto. Estaba empezando a sumar dos y dos, y el resultado lo dejaba estupefacto. Estupefacto y contento como no había estado en su vida.

-Moony… Te voy a hacer una pregunta, y espero que seas sincero. ¿Tu “pubertad” lupina, este descontrol… tengo algo que ver con él?

Remus asintió.

-¿Solo yo?

Asintió de nuevo.

-Remus, ahora por favor, contéstame. ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con Dumbledore anteayer?

-No puedo, Sirius.

-Remus, por favor.

-Le dije que… que tal vez estaba atravesando esta etapa porque… estaba enamorado. Dumbledore me dio la razón, dijo que era lo más probable. Por eso el lobo se rebela, porque tiene tan cerca el objeto de su deseo, que no se puede resistir, y pierdo el control, y… por favor, no me obligues a seguir.

-No hace falta.

Lo volteó con suavidad y lo abrazó con ternura.

-No hace falta que sigas, Moony- dijo besándolo dulcemente.

Pero el licántropo se apartó de forma brusca.

-No, Sirius, no sabes lo que haces. No hagas esto, por favor…

-¿No hacer el qué? ¿Algo que llevo años queriendo hacer y que ahora me entero que tú también?

-¿Qué estas…

-Te quiero, Remus- cortó-. Te quiero desde hace mucho. Y…

Pero Remus no le dejó continuar. Unió sus labios de nuevo de forma suave. Pero aquel beso suave se fue volviendo más y más ávido, más caliente.

-¿Y ahora quien… quien me besa? ¿El lobo o mi querido Remus?- preguntó jadeando cuando se separaron

-Los dos por igual. Porque los dos te queremos y te deseamos más que nada en este mundo. ¿Quieres que pare?

-Por Merlín, ni se te ocurra- dijo volviendo a comérselo.

-Sirius, es en serio. Si no paro ahora, no creo que pueda detenerme…

-Y yo digo, de nuevo, que ni se te ocurra parar. ¿Acaso tú quieres que nos detengamos ahora?

-No… cada célula de mi cuerpo clama por ti, Sirius. Te necesito tanto…

Decididamente le iba a dar un infarto. Ni en sus mejores y más húmedas fantasías había soñado con escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de Remus… dirigidas hacia él.

No le hacía falta nada más en esta vida. Se abalanzó sobre él y se lo comió a besos.


	6. Chapter 6

Era evidente que una parte de Lupin estaba controlada por su lobo interior, pero no volvió a perder el control como lo había hecho antes. O al menos, no del mismo modo.

Con suavidad y parsimonia, Sirius lo llevó a la vieja cama que presidía la habitación y lo tumbó con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, que en ese momento no era mucha, ya que su licántropo lo estaba volviendo loco,

Ni en sus mejores sueños había podido imaginar a un Remus tan ardiente y solícito. Se dejaba hacer, se arqueaba contra él, le devolvía todas sus caricias multiplicadas por mil. Si aquello era un sueño, el joven Black preferiría no despertarse jamás.

Con desesperación, abrió la camisa que Remus se había puesto apenas unos instantes antes, pero se detuvo al ver el vendaje que él mismo le había puesto.

-Remus- ronroneó mientras el otro le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja-. Remus, estás herido. Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo para otra ocasi…

-Ni de coña- atajó el otro, a la par que enredaba las piernas alrededor de su cadera, atrayéndolo más hacia sí, de forma que Sirius pudo notar cuán “contento” estaba su lobo en todo su esplendor-. Llevo mucho tiempo soñando con esto, Sirius. No puedo esperar más…

-Dios, me has quitado las palabras de la boca. Ahora sí que no te vas a escapar.

Besó, lamió y mordió cuanta porción de piel estuvo a su alcance. Lamió con deleite los pezones de su amante, y delineó cada cicatriz con su lengua. Debajo de él, Remus se retorcía deliciosamente contra su cuerpo, regalándole unos sonidos tan hermosos y ardientes que Sirius pensó que podría correrse de solo escucharlo.

Decidió que no volvería a detenerse. Iba a quedarse allí el resto de su jodida vida dándole placer al chico que tenía debajo. No necesitaría nada más.

Siguió el contorno de una de las cicatrices de su abdomen, pero se encontró con que los pantalones del otro estaban en medio. Con parsimonia, notando cómo los ojos de su amante le quemaban, abrió la bragueta y bajó los pantalones lo justo para poder seguir el recorrido de la cicatriz. Y luego los fue bajando más y más, poco a poco, hasta que el miembro erecto de su compañero salió libre de la molesta prisión de tela.

-Oh, por Merlín, Sirius…

No le dejó terminar. Se metió todo el miembro en la boca de una tacada, haciendo que las palabras se ahogaran en la garganta del otro, dejando paso a un largo y placentero gemido.

Después de estar un rato allí abajo, sintió la urgencia de ver de nuevo a Remus, pero esta vez sin absolutamente nada puesto. Así que se irguió y terminó de desvestirlo. Sobre la cama, un más que erótico Remus le devolvió una mirada cargada de lujuria. Acarició con sus vista cada curva, cada recoveco de piel expuesta.

Pero Lunático no estaba para esas parsimonias. Con manos ávidas, le quitó el jersey y paseó sus manos por el perfecto torso que se reveló ante sus ojos.

Volvieron a besarse con pasión y urgencia, y Remus atrajo de nuevo a Sirius hacia sí, recostándolo sobre él.

-Remus yo… no puedo más…

-Yo tampoco, Sirius… necesito más. Te necesito…

-Oh dios, vas a conseguir que me derrita, maldito lobo pervertido. Esa máscara de niño bueno y casto se te ha caído, y ha dejado a la luz tu verdadera personalidad.

-¿Es eso malo?- preguntó entre jadeos.

-En absoluto… es mil veces mejor que la más perfecta de mis fantasías.

Mientras hablaba, paseó sus dedos sobre los labios de Remus. Este, entendiendo de qué iba la cosa, lamió y mordió y chupó los dígitos con deleite, ante la atenta y libidinosa mirada de su compañero.

Cuando consideró que sus dedos estaban lo suficientemente preparados, los bajó. Introdujo el primero, y el cuerpo de su amante se estremeció. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si le dolía, pero, Remus lo pilló por banda y prácticamente lo devoró a besos. Decidió tomarse eso como una buena señal y siguió preparándolo.

-Siriuuuuuus, ya…

No le hizo falta más. Remus le bajó los pantalones lo justo para que su miembro por fin saliera a la luz. Lo posicionó en su entrada y por fin se unieron.

***

Era evidente que había pasado algo entre ellos dos. James no era tonto, y a pesar de llevar gafas, su vista era excelente. No pudo evitar reparar las marcas de dientes mal disimuladas que sus dos amigos lucían en sus cuellos.

Peter no se enteraba de nada. Él era otro cantar.

-Bueno, Remus, ¿Qué tal van tus descontroles lupinos? ¿Has conseguido SACIAR al lobo que llevas dentro?

El mentado se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello.

-Digamos que el lobo se ha quedado tranquilo por un tiempo- respondió Sirius.

Remus se sonrojó todavía más si era posible.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a Hogsmeade, Lily ya debe estar esperándome abajo… ¿Y vosotros qué, os venís o preferís quedaros en soledad?

-Nos quedamos, nos quedamos. Creo que Remus aún no ha descansado lo suficiente.

-Muy bien. Espero que cojáis la sana costumbre de colgar una corbata en el pomo, para evitar sorpresas.

-¿De qué hablas, James?

-De nada, Peter. De nada. Vámonos, que nos esperan.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Sirius abrazó a Remus, que aún seguía colorado como un tomate.

-Oh, dios, ha sido tan embarazoso….

-Ayer no te preocupaba para nada lo embarazoso…

-Idiota.

-Mucho. Tú me vuelves idiota. Se me derriten las neuronas en cuanto te tengo cerca.

Cuando se estaban besando la puerta se abrió de pronto y James entró con los ojos tapados.

-¡Me he dejado la cartera!- dijo cogiéndola sobre su cama- ¡No miro, no miro nada! Pasadlo bien…

Y se fue.

Y Remus pensó que si aquello iba a ser así siempre podría llegar a morirse de vergüenza. Pero cuando Sirius volvió a besarlo, pensó que morirse de vergüenza podía no estar tan mal, después de todo.


End file.
